


i don't need nobody, what you gonna do about it?

by nooraiskind



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraiskind/pseuds/nooraiskind
Summary: Where Eleonora's head is at after 3x06.





	i don't need nobody, what you gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song The Fall by Vincent Vega

Eleonora walked away knowing that she didn't want to. But she put one foot in front of the other and marched back the way she had come. Out of the sunlight with Edoardo and into the shadows alone.

She walked away knowing he was hurting. The look on his face... It was as if a mask had shuttered his features, pulling him far away from her, even when they were inches apart.

She walked away knowing that she was on the brink of relapse. _Her mom her mom her mom her mom her mom._ She had missed her mom so much, but why was it that her return to Rome made Ele feel so small?

She made herself remember that Edoardo had walked away first. He'd let her let him go, just when she hadn't had the words to ask him to stay. He'd walked away first and she didn't know what else to do.

The city was a blur around her and suddenly she was home, not remembering any of the train ride that had gotten her there. In her head, the outside world was already receding, even as she shut herself away in her room.

_It's better this way,_ she told herself. _It's better that he hates me. It will be easier. _

Easier to be left alone. 

So why was it that now, when she'd finally gotten her way, that maybe she didn't want this distance?

Edo had scared her, that was true. But why was it that the splintering chair scared her way less than the prospect of a future without him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic. I wrote this quickly in my notes app during the hiatus after episode 3x06, but never posted it until now. I think the cancellation announcement made me want to help fill the void left by the show.
> 
> I might continue if anyone is interested in reading more...  
Find me on tumblr @nooraiskind.


End file.
